


王后

by papurako



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 他欺骗我，我利用他。他拯救我，我保护他。我们彼此相爱。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老妻40+，少夫27，ooc，本质是个搞笑故事

1

卡尔·艾尔跪在冰凉的大理石板。  
手持圣书，衣不沾尘的牧师走近，轻吻王子光洁无暇的额头。他问，孩子，你的罪行是什么?  
我是拥护光明、偏袒正义的朝圣者。  
“我堕入黑暗，我尊崇混沌。”  
罪大恶极，只配投入地狱。  
太阳的神子被流放到大陆最北，天与海交界，死土以外的钢铁之城。  
哥谭。

2

哥谭城很冷。  
持有光明神加护的帝国王子本不需外力便可享受温暖，然而这座处于大陆尽头的城市根本不存在阳光，没有太阳，昼夜在这里失去意义。肆虐⻛雪像魔神饲养的怪兽咆哮袭来，忍受着失血过多带来的寒冷与痛苦，顾不上此刻的衣衫褴褛，躺在肮脏⻆落的卡尔颤栗不已，抱紧垃圾堆旁用烂的水壶，靠残存余温取暖。  
在他的五米开外处，纯粹暴行正在上演，病弱孕妇瘫倒在地，两腿间渗出温热的乌血，小刀掉落，男人肆意掏空孕妇拽紧的布包，贪婪的笑容刺痛卡尔的心。  
哥谭早就不归帝国管辖，这个城市甚至连自己的领主都没有。这样的场景每时每刻都在哥谭大街小巷发生。混乱、无序，即使自己贵为帝国王子，神明之眷，也无力拗开这座钢铁囚笼的枷锁。  
不过幸好，很快就不用忍受无力的折磨了。卡尔·艾尔将会满足叛徒们的愿望，独自死在这个欲望与罪恶的地狱。  
卡尔蜷缩身体，猛烈咳嗽，徐徐流失的温度告诉他一切结束了。

3 

卡尔·艾尔在动乱中出生，为了保护唯一的皇室正统血脉，贤王将他的子嗣送到偏远的小镇斯莫威尔，由一对普通的农⺠夫妻抚养⻓大。乔纳森和玛莎是很好的父母，他们给他起了一个新名字，克拉克·肯特，用以掩护王子身份。  
因为血统，克拉克很小就发觉自己与常人不同。他被众神眷顾，太阳是他的生命源泉。强大力量和充沛精力让乔纳森教会他去战斗，去保护他人;他不理解为何吃饱穿暖的贵族们不愿割舍财富施与穷人，所以玛莎告诫他要学会爱，学会关心、共情。十八岁那年的罕⻅⻰卷⻛带走乔纳森，也将卡尔送回王城。此后一直到审判前的那天，在拥簇者的掩护下，卡尔才有机会偷偷去斯莫威尔看望玛莎。  
失去伴侣，送走孩子，玛莎挥舞锄头铲平土地，她看起来憔悴苍老不少，身躯如扎根暴雨的枯树单薄瘦弱，她把农场经营得井井有条，卡尔知道他的养母是个无比坚强的女人。他走在新耕过的⻨田，昨晚下了雨，清新的泥土气息捎来童年回忆。  
小时候，肯特家养过一条叫汉克的大白狗，克拉克曾在这块土地与汉克一起玩接⻜盘游戏，那时还没有觉醒力量，克拉克跑了不到三圈就累得气喘吁吁。放弃似的蹲在地上，他为自己居然连汉克都跑不过感到沮丧，这样的小弱鸡可帮不到那些需要帮助的人们。这时玛莎走来，她递来一瓶水说，没关系，孩子，不要难过，我们都有暂时做不到的事情，如果累了就停下休息吧。  
手持钉耙，满手尘灰的农妇走来，轻吻王子光洁无暇的额头。王子放松地靠在农妇的怀里，沉着有力的律动告诉他不必担心。  
不必担心，克拉克，总会有希望的。  
到处都是希望。

4

卡尔自温暖里醒来。  
他动动手指，撑起上身坐起，发现自己浑身赤裸躺在一张柔软大床上。床头放了本羊皮书，绸质窗帘散开，没有一束光能溜进房间;他扭身，摸摸左胸，那道刺穿心脏，又⻓又深的伤痕和疼痛消失，取而代之是被浓茂毛发盖住的完整皮层。  
还活着，除了有点累，其他哪都好。拖着疲惫的身体，卡尔走到窗边，将帘子掀开一个缝。  
铺天盖地的⻛雪，包围城市的死土，一望无际的永夜。  
没错，他还在哥谭。  
卡尔失望地叹了口气，他打算去衣柜找条裤子。就在此时⻔开了，一个不耐烦的中年男人出现在他面前。  
“一群蠢货，我救他可不是为了——”  
卡尔注视着男人深棕色的瞳仁逐渐缩小，一两根没梳理好的白发散下，遮住显眼的泪痣。  
“⻅⻤，没想到帝国王子还有裸奔的癖好。”  
男人戏谑道，卡尔一顿一顿低下头。  
他忘了穿衣服。  
“我、我不是⋯⋯”  
“你不是，那还不快把衣服穿上?”

5

卡尔觉得自己还挺委屈的。  
稀里糊涂挨顿嘲讽，还未能捕捉到男人略微泛红的耳根就被迎头丢来一套便服，穿着尺寸不太对的⻢裤(“真的有点绷⋯⋯”“忍着。”)，卡尔蹑手蹑脚追在中年男人身后——很明显这位就是他的救命恩人，但是现在卡尔真的很难受。男人走路速度加快，他只得匆匆跟上，手忙脚乱间觉得屁股都快被磨烂了。  
“别走丢了。”  
低沉醇厚的声音响起，男人领着卡尔穿过冗⻓的回廊。这是个庄园，由好几栋别墅连通而成，内部装修十分豪华，但主调偏暗，毫无人气。走了快五分钟，卡尔连一只蚂蚁都没能发现。男人的高跟鞋跟踏响地板，卡尔低垂着眼，忍受尖锐刺耳的回音。他们走到尽头，雕花精致的木⻔从里面缓缓打开，一位衣着朴素，气宇不凡的老人站在⻔前。  
“亲爱的老爷，我很高兴能看到你主动带卡尔王子用餐。”  
“哼。”  
男人的喉咙滚出不屑应声，拉开主位椅子坐下。既然男人被称为老爷，那么面前这位老人一定就是这里的管家，卡尔提着裤带，磨磨蹭蹭走过去:“你好，我是卡尔·艾尔。”  
“晚上好，卡尔殿下。”  
管家放下手帕打量着卡尔，蹙眉道。  
“布鲁斯少爷，我记得我有专⻔准备一套适合卡尔王子尺寸的服饰。”  
“哦，我想起来了。”主位的男人傲气地昂起脑袋，嘴⻆微勾似笑非笑，“是啊，可他实在太主动，即使衣架上挂的衣服不是给他的。”  
卡尔脸都快涨爆了。

6

布鲁斯·⻙恩。  
新斟的红酒醇厚浓郁，卡尔抿了一口，艰难的就酒吞下嘴里的牛排。  
居然是现任⻙恩家主救了他。  
在卡尔·艾尔对王室浩瀚历史的有限了解里，⻙恩毫无疑问是个响亮的名字。  
⻙恩，全帝国最臭名昭著的罪人。  
与其他家族不同，⻙恩原本并非哥谭原住⺠，他们的祖辈生在温暖的帝国中心，和艾尔一样是被神明眷顾的家族。狩猎神赐福每个⻙恩都是优秀的猎手，他们靠捕杀凶兽、贩卖皮毛⻣雕等制品发迹，贵族都以拥有⻙恩皮草为荣。后来，⻙恩的箭头对准罪犯、对向帝国的敌人，他们不再是单纯的猎人，他们成为至高王最钟爱的利刃。  
在⻙恩一族的帮持下，帝国统治达到前所未有的高度，直到至高王临终，⻙恩被剥夺重回故国的权利，放逐到死土外的哥谭。  
千年以来，帝国的闸⻔从未朝他们开放，在卡尔眼里，⻙恩算不上罪人，他们虽然可怕，却还不如那些欺负女孩的混混。 他们唯一的罪，是姓作⻙恩。  
而今，这个家族掌握着哥谭的绝对权势，在钢铁囚笼的每个⻆落烙下罪行，神明遗忘的弃子，摇摇欲坠的繁荣，极度贫瘠的矿源，无一不暗示⻙恩正在没落，哥谭正在走向灭亡。  
艾尔和⻙恩的世仇深根固柢，布鲁斯救自己的目的绝不单纯。不过自幼接受的良好教养叮嘱卡尔，无论起因后续如何，首先该做的是表示感谢。  
“谢谢你救我，⻙恩先生。”  
卡尔起身，端起高脚杯，隔着很远的距离向⻙恩家主致敬。布鲁斯眼神疏离，淡漠地注视着他的动作。  
“呃好吧，抱歉⋯⋯”卡尔放下酒杯，腼腆干笑。从这个俯视⻆度看过去，布鲁斯·⻙恩表情严肃，一动不动盯着他的脸。卡尔被盯得起疙瘩，他咽下口水，缩缩肩膀，“那个，晚餐很好吃，谢谢你。”  
就在这时阿尔弗雷德，⻙恩的管家，端来现烤小甜饼放在桌上，出声提醒自家主人:“老爷，我认为你应该给予王子最起码的尊重。”  
“救他就是对他的尊重。”  
布鲁斯终于说出自用餐到现在的第一句话，他更换双腿交叠的上下，瞥一眼已经被卡尔叉起送到嘴边的小甜饼(卡尔发誓⻙恩的眼里有火!)，深呼吸，食指中指轻夹纤细的杯脚。  
“还有，亲爱的王子殿下，晚餐是阿尔弗雷德准备的，千万不要谢错人了。”

7

用餐完毕后，阿尔弗雷德提起油灯，带卡尔穿过⻓廊回到客房。卡尔抬起头，观察起挂在墙壁上的一幅幅画像，最后一幅的画布不知为何被取下，只剩空框。  
“很抱歉卡尔殿下，老爷需要出⻔处理事物，只能麻烦您暂时委屈一晚，有什么问题明天老爷会一并处理。”  
“没关系。”卡尔走到窗边，将窗帘拉开。  
不变的黑暗，远处的⻛雪似乎小了些。  
原来已经到晚上了。卡尔不禁好奇哥谭人到底是如何分辨出白天与夜晚。  
“哥谭永远都这么黑吗?”卡尔伸出手，抹去凝在玻璃表面模糊视线的雾气。  
“是的殿下。在哥谭，没有人⻅过太阳，我们靠本能规律作息。”阿尔弗雷德收起掉落在地的衬衫，往床头柜放了一株宁神花，他走到卡尔的身边，为王子披上一件毛皮外套，“您伤势初愈，请务必注意保暖。”  
“我......谢谢，我不知道怎么才能表达我的感谢。”  
“不必客气，殿下，一切都是老爷的吩咐。”  
对此时的卡尔来说，能死里逃生已是莫大幸运，昏迷前他从未肖想自己还能醒来。况且那个韦恩看起来虽不悦，实则对他不差。既没通知城里游荡搜寻王子下落的审判团，还命令管家将他照顾得无微不至。卡尔摸摸鼻子，只要布鲁斯·韦恩的要求不离谱，他一定会竭尽全力去报答。  
“⻙恩先生，他每天都很忙吗?”  
“是的，老爷做事喜欢亲力亲为。”  
接过阿尔弗雷德手里的那碗热水一饮而尽，卡尔注意到了。即便是推开⻔叫醒自己去吃饭，高傲的坐进古柏木椅，⻙恩都不曾换下那身被雪打湿的浓绀外衫;中年男人的鬓发被梳理得整整⻬⻬，神色严谨冷漠，一句句调侃像提前想好的台词，听不出太多情绪波动;⻙恩庄园很大，比孤独堡垒不知还大多少倍，卡尔逛得腿都快软了。可庄园又是如此冷清、寂寞，没有生柴取暖，没有灯光，除阿尔弗雷德外一个活人都不存在。  
卡尔甚至怀疑布鲁斯·⻙恩根本不需要休息，因为哥谭没有白天。  
“亲力亲为，包括救人吗?”  
那个孕妇现在怎么样了?卡尔想问。如果只有自己活过来了，那么那个孕妇……岂不是就这样和她还没出世的孩子一起被遗忘在阴暗角落？  
“老爷说，他只是’不小心’救下一些人而已，包括您。”  
恭敬地颔首，阿尔弗雷德悄无声息地退出房间。没有指明的回答。卡尔不傻，他听得出来，韦恩救下了那个孕妇。  
太好了。  
他⻓吁口气，泄力般倒回柔软的绒被床垫。  
布鲁斯·⻙恩虽然看起来很凶，但似乎并没有想象中那么可怕。


	2. Chapter 2

8  
相较王庭严苛的作息，修养于韦恩庄园的这段日子无疑轻松又惬意。在这里，帝国王子不必时刻忧心国情，操劳政事；不用被深更半夜突如其来的鞭打铁烙惊醒；此起彼伏的哭闹尖叫消失，卡尔终于睡上自入狱逃亡以来的第一个好觉。  
极微声音传来——是阿尔弗雷德将早餐放到了门口。卡尔揉揉眼，床头柜的沙漏转完一圈，第二天已悄然来临。  
或许是刻意安排，来到庄园的这周，卡尔·艾尔每天都在骤雪拍击屋檐的呼呼声里自然醒来。阿尔弗雷德从不会在清晨像玛莎那样咚咚敲门。他在将庄园生活打点得妥妥帖帖的同时毫不干涉卡尔自由。  
借管家的帮助，卡尔花两天逛完了大半庄园，惊讶地发现韦恩庄园不如他想象中那么空旷，每个房间都内藏玄机：炼金室、书房、贮藏室一应俱全，卡尔还看出在他的寝室不远拐角的杂物间墙壁上有儿童床的痕迹，他确信布鲁斯·韦恩没有孩子。烧焦的炭臭提醒道，这个庄园在过去某个时间点遭受过大火。  
五脏俱全的庄园，老旧的儿童房，突如其来的大火。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的身上有不少谜团。  
踩上纤尘不染的瓷板，随处可见的精巧涂漆吸引卡尔的注意力，显然韦恩具有极高的审美修养。每扇窗户的开凿角度都经过精准测量，走向顺应日升月落，卡尔抬头，找到太阳的方位。  
假若哥谭能看到太阳，那么这个庄园将自由浸淫在光里。种种细节表明，精心设计的韦恩庄园本该是个真正的家。  
卡尔环视空荡荡的大厅。  
那么问题来了，这个家的主人在哪里？

9  
已经连续三天没有在餐桌看到布鲁斯了。  
这个韦恩似乎真的很忙。  
卡尔·艾尔尝试坚持一晚不睡觉，坐在二楼会客厅等待布鲁斯回来——他还有很多问题需要当面咨询，结果到第二天早上都没能把布鲁斯等到。反倒阿尔弗雷德来打扫卫生时，被王子冻得鼻涕长流的模样吓到了，赶忙生起柴火为他制暖。  
“卡尔殿下，如果您找不到回房间的路，拽一下墙上的挂铃，我随后就会赶来。”  
“窝、窝在……吸溜，等韦恩先生肥、吸溜！回来。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩堪比王城那些沉迷酒色的花花公子，三过庄园而不入，不顾家人的生活。阿尔弗雷德的背影晃来晃去，卡尔竟有些生气。  
“我替韦恩老爷感谢您的好意。”阿尔弗雷德察觉到了王子的小情绪，他找出厚厚的毛毯和手帕递来，“请您谅解，但老爷真的很忙，他每天都在奔波，回家次数屈指可数。”  
“奔波。”为了什么？金钱，生意？韦恩持有的财产富可敌国，整个哥谭甚至都是他们的。对如今的韦恩来说这些应该不算重要。  
他擦干鼻子，斟酌几分。  
“为了……哥谭？”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默不语。  
卡尔摇摇脑袋，实在无法理解。他出生大都会，阳光与希望滋养那片新生沃土，无时无刻不为帝国注入新鲜氧气，是名副其实的心脏，卡尔可以接受心甘情愿为了那座美丽的城市奔波，献出一切包括生命。  
可是哥谭？一块衰败、罪恶丛生的恶土，汲取每个活物的营养，像晚期恶性肿瘤，迟早切除丢弃，竟值得中年男人不眠不休去奔走？  
“我不能理解。”  
吟游诗人说韦恩是罪恶的代表，地狱的走狗。若真如此，卡尔·艾尔根本没机会睡成傻瓜，坐在这里接受阿尔弗雷德的关心。他该被韦恩拖出死土，吊上圣柱，狡诈的金发贵族会把他开膛破肚，取出脏器研究是否只需太阳，这个独特的神子就能活力永生。最后他死去，支离破碎的尸体投进无尽海，沉入陷落的旧大陆。  
“这不值得。”卡尔呢喃。  
“没有什么值不值得，艾尔家的小王子。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩不知何时回来。他靠在旋梯扶手旁，脸露愠色。雪水融化顺着他的衣角滴落，阿尔弗雷德为他换好烘烤过的长袍后迅速退开。  
他都听到了？卡尔愣住。  
“我发现你真的很喜欢主动，不错。”  
刚添的柴火劈啪作响，袖口染上红血的猎人带着好闻的雪浆果花香走来，以压迫性的俯视姿态伫立涉世未深的王子面前。  
“既然如此，那就来谈个生意吧。”

10  
布鲁斯倒了一杯酒递给卡尔。  
“放轻松，王子殿下。不过是谈生意而已。”  
卡尔·艾尔很年轻，但并不意味他没有接触过类似的场景。恰恰相反，结束十八年的农场生活回到王庭后的九年里，老国王曾多次带王子参与大小政治谈判，卡尔清楚谈判规则：双方坐在长桌两端，一张羊皮纸摆在中间，每条都是讨价还价后的战果。一场成功的对峙，范围不光局限于条约规定的文字，衣着、眼神、气势同样是衡量胜算的要素。  
可惜卡尔王子始终没能学会随时伪装成对手最想看到的模样，这即是他一言不发，凝神望着布鲁斯的原因。  
他不想被韦恩看出自己很紧张。  
“我承认你有双很漂亮的眼睛，令我联想到死土外大海和晨星。但不要试图用它们来麻痹我的神经。”  
“晨星……你见过外面的大陆。”  
布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。  
“噢，抱歉。”  
卡尔掩饰自己快藏不住的得意喝了口酒，他承认布鲁斯刚才的瞪视令他体会到莫名的胜利感。布鲁斯没理他，走到贴着地图的墙边。  
“我会把你送回王城。”他的右手指向地图正中的大都会，寸寸缓慢上滑，“我可以给你提供财力物力人力，所有你能想到的，能够帮助艾尔家族重回王庭的事物，我都可以给你。”卡尔的视线追随而去，越过重叠的山岭，广阔的平原，最后落到被深红包围的漆黑哥谭。  
“作为交易，你只需答应我一个条件。”  
“重回。”卡尔打断布鲁斯的话，他挥挥手，“等下，你说的重回王庭是什么意思。  
“字面意思。”  
“我的父王，母后，他们不在城里吗？”  
他在韦恩的眼里看到怜悯。  
“卡尔，他们在你醒来的那天被处死了。”

11  
卡尔·艾尔对亲生父母的记忆不深。  
回到王庭后很长时间，卡尔都处在无法辨析自我角色职能的混乱中。因为对贤王夫妇没有印象，好几次还当着元老会的面出洋相。  
那个时候，卡尔·艾尔还叫克拉克·肯特。  
克拉克刚搬到孤独堡垒，未曾见过的蓝色锥体宝石遍布堡垒，随从臣子来来往往穿梭其中，擦肩而过的每个人都对他行跪拜吻手礼，这让初来乍到的克拉克感到无所适从。  
他迷茫地立于大厅中心，贤王远远地坐在王座，象征至高王权的金色权杖被王后捧在手心。  
“卡尔·艾尔，我的儿子。”  
蓝色荧光闪烁，克拉克泪流不止。贤王浑厚沉重的嗓音下没有感情，他颤抖着跪下。  
“漫长的流亡生活没有消磨你的意志，它使你坚强，你学会了爱，为此我很高兴。”  
乔纳森和玛莎把所有心血倾注他身上，那不叫流亡生活，那是克拉克·肯特的美好童年。  
素未谋面的母亲走近，俯身。  
“学会履行你的使命吧。”妇人声音轻柔，如同和煦清风，抚平青年的紧张，“让人类畏惧，给他们带来福音。”  
福音……我有资格胜任这份使命？  
“你可以，你当然可以。”似已洞悉他的想法，妇人笑了起来，“你的力量无穷无尽，只要你想，什么都能做到。”  
她对克拉克·肯特说这些话，可他只是有点特别的小镇男孩。  
“我的孩子，帝国王子，艾尔的希望。”  
身披黑纱的王后走来，她轻吻王子光洁无暇的额头，奇异温暖蔓延他的心房。  
我是……  
“卡尔·艾尔。”  
权杖杵地的震声彻响，潮水涌来，四方为之臣服。太阳升起来了，它借光芒抚摸那张造物者精心雕凿的容颜。  
“我叫卡尔·艾尔。”  
迎向朝阳，神明梦到未来。

12  
“贤王夫妇是被毒杀的。佐德设宴，他们赴约，饮尽第一杯蜜酒后毒发身亡，尸体埋进艾尔的祖坟。”  
“王庭哗然，佐德出声威慑，众目睽睽之下举起王冠。”  
“就是这些，还想知道什么，我可以再帮你问。”  
“谢谢你，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯的态度温和许多，不再吭气。卡尔扬起笑容表示足够了。布鲁斯咬住下唇犹豫会，踱步至窗边眺望远方，悄悄用余光瞧着沉默寡言的王子：他看上去很自然，眼里却写满无助，找不到可以倾诉的信任对象，所以只敢直愣愣看着地图；蒙蒙火光照亮他的左脸，另一半藏在阴影里，一阵风吹过，卡尔阖眸，眼角滑落两道悲伤。  
布鲁斯·韦恩突然发觉面前的帝国王子还只是个孩子罢，他甚至不曾经历过太多苦难与绝望。  
他需要说点什么。  
“这是无法改变的事，你尽力了。”布鲁斯把目光抛向最远，卡尔闻声抬头跟他一起，那里除了永夜什么也没有。  
为什么天空永远都这么黑？我不喜欢黑夜。  
因为我们还没有找到太阳，无法改变的事情不要勉强，玛莎把好奇的小布鲁斯拥入怀里。  
但布鲁斯，我的孩子，不要放弃，你会找到属于你的太阳，让天空亮起来吧。  
后来玛莎死了，死在黑夜，布鲁斯尽力了，没能找到躲藏在云层后的太阳。  
哥谭依旧睡在永夜。  
“你还很年轻，男孩。有的是希望。”  
“希望……”卡尔发现年长的人总喜欢拿希望来作安慰，忍不住反驳，“可希望不是张口就来。”  
“创造，或者寻找，这对你来说不难。一味沉浸悲伤会招来死亡。”  
“你试过吗？”  
“我试过，失败了。”  
“你应该感谢神。”布鲁斯慢条斯理地说，侧过身叉手，“因为如果我没有失败，你根本问不出这个问题。”  
卡尔发现了，布鲁斯的眼睛也很漂亮，和自己不同的那种。是融化在火光里的冬日冷蜜，清甜爽口，泛起棕色的暖意。  
克拉克和卡尔都很喜欢冬蜜，他们满足地笑出声。  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯！那么让我们来接着谈生意吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口水话，ooc很严重。

13

生意。  
韦恩和艾尔还有个生意要谈。只不过布鲁斯没想到艾尔王子居然这么快就接受了双亲离世的噩耗。  
“你还真是个很能适应现状的人。”  
“我的确很悲伤。”卡尔摊开双手，手心空无一物，他平静地说，“悲伤会让我坚定信念。每当想起熟悉的教导，亲切的声音，我知道他们还在我身边，指引我前进的道路。”  
灵魂，众神。是了，布鲁斯想起来他们不一样。卡尔·艾尔是个虔诚的信者，近神的存在。  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯嗤笑一声，该说卡尔天然还是神经大条，他的言下之意其实有嘲讽卡尔藏在庄园养生时一副优哉游哉，可惜这个王子似乎没听出来，“我对你能不能扛过来没兴趣，所以不要再对着手板心傻笑了。”  
无视卡尔第不知道多少次的抱歉，布鲁斯·韦恩走到壁炉旁的立柜前，手抚摸金制盘发女子的头雕：“我的条件很简单，但在此之前我要问你一个问题。卡尔·艾尔，你是否有婚约在身？”  
“婚约？”卡尔他不太明白布鲁斯的用意，但还是如实回答，“父王在我回到王庭之后给我订过婚，对方是亚马逊的公主，约定等我接替皇位就成婚。”  
“你爱她？你想让她成为你的王后？”  
卡尔想了想，他与戴安娜公主只见过几次面，那是个温柔，坚强，美丽的女子，卡尔欣赏她：“谈不上，只是觉得她很厉害，至于王后……可以接受。”  
“怎么了布鲁斯，你问这个干嘛？你不会喜欢戴安娜吧？虽然我知道天堂岛离哥谭很近，但隔着无尽海还是很不方便。”  
“天堂岛吗……”  
布鲁斯沉吟道，顺时针拧动头雕。卡尔还沉浸在棒打鸳鸯的自责里（“不过没关系，我会摆平这件事——呜哇！”），只听几声闷响从脚下传来，剧烈摇晃的动静如同地震，毫无准备的卡尔随手抓住栏杆呵斥：“布鲁斯停下！你在干什么？”但很快不再多嘴：原本平整的白瓷地面顿时塌陷为巨大的方形漆黑，一块块石板有序地拼接成深不见底的斜梯；布鲁斯的掌心聚起浓郁黑雾，争相跃动。  
“去照顾他。”  
它们被布鲁斯赶到卡尔的肩膀上来，嬉笑着，追逐打闹间自上而下打量这位来自故国的客人。旋即散开，化作千万点银芒，纷纷钻进王子所着的棉衫——很暖和，卡尔呼出一口热气。  
接着他意识到一个非常严峻的问题。  
“布鲁斯，你会魔法。”  
魔法，一种卡尔鲜少见识的神奇力量，魔法的催动需要魔力，人类的身体不可能产出天然的魔力，因此魔力的提取需要依赖大量纯净的矿物晶石，施展一个简单的法术所耗费的矿物资源是常人不可想象的。因为过于浪费资源，收获不了成正比的回报，几百年前新大陆就没几个人愿意研究魔法了。只有审判庭，他们专门训练传送魔法，用以流放去往死土以外的罪人，卡尔·艾尔就是这个魔法的’受益人’之一。  
卡尔清楚韦恩没有与生俱来的魔力，所以……  
“你去过大陆。”卡尔断言，“你利用魔法，去寻找某些东西。我的伤口是魔法治愈的。韦恩占据了哥谭所剩无几的全部矿产资源，功能之一是为你提供魔力。”  
跟在布鲁斯的身后一步步走进黑暗的卡尔恍然大悟。  
“你救我不是偶然，你一开始就想好了这桩生意，也许从我入狱的那天起就开始计划，对吗？你知道我绝不会拒绝你的要求，因为魔法是唯一穿越死土的方法。”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩，你太聪明了。”你究竟想要什么？  
然而中年男人就像没听到他的自言自语般，沉默地带他下至洞穴最深处，停在一面被咒语封印的石壁问道：“冷吗？”  
“我不冷。”  
脱口而出，卡尔被问得一头雾水。布鲁斯不停回避问题让他焦躁。他眼睛很疼，像被明火炙烤。卡尔知道自己有些失控，但他控制不了——韦恩把他完完全全困在了陷阱，他无力反抗。  
年轻王子觉得委屈，感到恼怒，欺骗，因此加重语气质问：“韦恩，我需要你立刻解答我的疑惑。你的条件是什么？”  
“如果没有我的魔法，你会立刻被洞内刺骨低温冻死。”在愤怒即将爆发之前，布鲁斯·韦恩回头。  
“为你提供源源不断热量的那些银芒，你可以把它们看成我的使魔，它们是我的武器。”布鲁斯右手悬停在咒语上，黑墙消失了，取而代之是一屋子卡尔从没见过的东西，像打猎用的弓器，却充斥着铁锈的味道，“这些叫做枪械，是韦恩家族的不传之秘，只需要一发子弹就可以置人死地，我从未使用过，它们在这个洞穴里已经沉睡很多年，你是第一个见识到它们存在的外人。”一个艾尔。  
“我的庄园，你看到了。很豪华，但说到底它们仅是我微不足道的一笔财富。这座城市的每个角落都有韦恩的财产。”  
“武器、魔法、财富，一切所有权力，它们只信任韦恩，没有我的印记，它们什么也不是。”  
“布鲁斯？”  
“告诉我，卡尔·艾尔。你想回去吗？”  
“我…想回去…吗…？”  
神子的满腔怒火突然被冲得一干二净。他一脸被雨淋湿的小狗找不到躲雨处所而束手无措的呆样逗笑了中年男人。  
“是的男孩。你想回去，谁不想回家呢。”男人的眼神闪烁几许。  
“我想。”卡尔同意，“你能帮我吗？”  
“当然，你面前可是一个纯血韦恩。”布鲁斯挥手变出板凳，悠然自得地坐下，“我有的是法子带你回去。”  
“想要回去的话需要力量，最强大的力量，堪比一国，比如哥谭。”  
“你也看到了，韦恩拥有可以帮助你回去的力量。驾驭它们，与我并肩战斗，你才有能耐越过重重险阻，夺回属于你的王位。”  
“所以……”  
“所以我的条件是：结束你原订的婚约，卡尔。”  
“结束艾尔与天堂岛的婚约，成为韦恩的眷属，分享韦恩的权力。至于我嫁给你还是我娶你，无所谓。反正等你当上国王后我都只能做个王后……哼。你看，我的条件真的很简单，对吧？我把一切都献给你了，你应该高兴，这是笔稳赚不赔的买卖。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩扬起脑袋，冲发愣的神子勾起甜蜜的微笑，棕蜜色的眼睛溢出不可名状的冷酷。  
“鉴于你还不够格做我的儿子，只能我将就一下了。”  
赤裸裸的嘲讽，可是卡尔·艾尔半天都没回答，他像个被拧断发条的时钟，卡在原地一动不动。  
过了几分钟，布鲁斯才听到卡尔如释重负般松气。  
“噢，阿尔弗雷德没错。”  
“这种方式真是……布鲁斯，你真温柔。”  
“说实在的，我还从来没有想过王后的问题，但是如果是你——”  
卡尔自言自语，态度突然认真。  
“我接受。”  
晨曦笼罩蔚蓝色大海，灰星朦朦升起。神正视不再祈祷的骑士，询问：“那么，韦恩，我该如何获得你的印记？”  


14

卡尔·艾尔的脑回路不但神奇，而且性格还能秒变，接受能力堪称一绝。  
“令人刮目相看。”  
不愧是帝国王子，布鲁斯露出难以置信的表情，嘴唇紧闭，不知道卡尔在哪里联想到了哪些。  
“怎么了布鲁斯？”  
“没什么。”心下琢磨得找个时间跟阿尔弗雷德重申对待姓艾尔的客人应当遵守的原则，布鲁斯点燃洞穴内的油灯，以供卡尔更方便地欣赏内部环境。年轻人兴奋地走近那些摆在骨架上的枪械，伸手摸摸：“你知道怎么使用它们吗？它们看起来威力很大，这么多都是韦恩自己做的，天！我感觉自己好像进入了新的世界。”  
那你确实是。能在短时间内接受父母双亡、世仇联姻，布鲁斯韦恩怀疑这些事只有卡尔·艾尔能做得到。  
卡尔的手摸到枪膛位置，被眼尖的布鲁斯拿咒语拍开：“你不想活了。”  
卡尔吐吐舌头，不好意思地挠头：“抱歉，我实在有点兴奋过头，这太惊人了。”  
这不算什么，如果你足够耐心，还能发现更多惊喜。布鲁斯招呼卡尔：“好了，来谈点正事。”  
卡尔乖乖放下手里的锥状铁块。  
布鲁斯脱下头套，手里亮起黑银色的光：“开始之前我需要确认一下。你究竟明不明白我的要求。”  
“你嫁给我，你会成为我的王后。”卡尔的眉头挑成一高一低。  
“现在，是我娶你。”布鲁斯清清嗓子，更正卡尔的语病，手掌贴上卡尔的颈侧。  
“噢布鲁斯，你在害羞。这在帝国很常见，相信我，等我们回去之后那些老家伙也能接受，你这么好……”  
布鲁斯的眼神暗了一下。  
“嗷！好烫！布鲁斯，你在干嘛？”  
“印记。”  
一点点刺痛对神子来说不算什么，卡尔老老实实闭嘴等待布鲁斯的动作结束。布鲁斯的手指在他的右脸轻划，冰凉与温热接踵而来。布鲁斯表情严肃，眼里的专注让卡尔忍不住屏住呼吸。就在卡尔以为自己快要憋红脸的时候，布鲁斯停下来了。  
呼。  
片刻，又抚上卡尔的左脸。  
布鲁斯的眼睛在光下呈现出奇特的沙金，卡尔听到自己的心跳开始不争气地越跳越响，他咽了口口水，腹下隐约的灼热感提醒他不太对劲：“布鲁斯……你好了吗？”  
“行了。”  
卡尔赶紧甩甩脑袋，走到铜镜前端详自己的脸庞——很干净。  
“刚才那个是印记？我没看到痕迹。”  
“正常。”布鲁斯带好手套坐回原位，他取出一支笔在信纸上涂涂写写，完事后施放黑火烧掉，“印记在一般情况下看不到，只有当你试图使用韦恩的力量它才会浮现。我已经通知各方势力，从今天开始你就是韦恩的人。”  
“以卡尔·艾尔的身份？”  
“对了，你不知道。”布鲁斯挥手召来一只蝙蝠，喃喃低语几句后放飞。他盯着镜子边框，“拥有印记之后我可以看到你的记忆。”意味深长打量着满脸问号的卡尔，“啊，你二十七岁了，下水游泳居然还不穿内裤。真羞人，你说对吗？”  
“克拉克？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定里的韦恩在哥谭拥有绝对的权力，本老爷对哥谭的感情是想拯救拯救过了无能为力，始终没有放弃希望，所以手段有些极端，他联姻的目的并不仅是帮哼超回去，超=帝国，蝙=哥谭，细品。  
> 至于他俩为什么会突然结婚，剧情需要(O_o)再不结婚就写不下去了。  
> 枪械是这个世界从未发现的存在，魔法是一种即将消失的力量，以老滚做的类似背景，但有魔改。


End file.
